A Walk Without Shoes
by BGlanders
Summary: A conversation between a father and a son. A pleasant day. A pleasant evening. Take care.


"There are no happy endings, because nothing ends."

-Schmendrick the Magnificent

* * *

A Walk Without Shoes

A Tenchi Muyo fanfic by BGlanders

* * *

A quiet day. A low, soft, autumn breeze. The sound of cicadas. The itch of grass and hot, slick feel of dirt under one's feet. The sharp, small point of a pebble under your toe. The casual, simple, underwhelming, and wonderful, pieces of a morning stroll.

The two men walked calmly down the dirt path towards their home. One considerably older than the other. Both fathers, both near-sighted, both content with their minor roles in the play that was their lives.

Yosho straightened his glasses and looked casually around as Noboyuki walked beside him. Yosho was wearing his sandals while his son-in-law strolled barefoot, the architect's shoes dangling from his finger as he held them casually over his shoulder.

"The autumn heat is beginning to break," Yosho said casually.

Noboyuki nodded and glanced at the trees. The colors were always so bright and vibrant, especially near their home. Noboyuki often wondered if it was because of the Funaho, or maybe he just imagined things were better here. He remembered walking these paths with his wife years ago, but not in the painfully empty way he used to think about it.

"The trees are still full. At least for another week or so," Noboyuki said. Yosho nodded and looked to his son-in-law.

After a moment, the Masaki elder cleared his throat and said," You… haven't given me a clear answer, you know."

Noboyuki didn't break his pace, but he also didn't look at Yosho as they strolled calmly along. In the distance, the sound of insects swelled for a moment and then drifted back into the background, like a slow roll of a wave on the shore.

"I know. I think… I don't know what to think." Noboyuki shrugged as they walked. "You're right; Tenchi will live for hundreds, if not thousands of years. So will the girls, so will you. You all have that alien whatever-it-is, and the water of life. You're pretty much immortal, and I'm… I'm just me."

Yosho nodded and glanced as a flock of birds took off from a nearby tree. He watched them flap vigorously in the still, hot air to gain altitude as they scattered. "He has many great years ahead of him. Years that may benefit from a father," Yosho said.

Noboyuki chuckled to himself. "Dad, he hasn't needed a father in years. When can you remember him needing me? Asking of me? Heck, even taking the time to talk to me? It's not because of meanness, he's just… he's his own man. So young, and his own man with his own life and so much that I could never give him…"

Yosho nodded. "He would want you there. He still needs his father."

Noboyuki shook his head again. "He needs to be himself. I want him to be the little boy who needed me, but that… was a long time ago. I can't hope for things to keep staying the same. People grow, they change, and he has grown into a man that I could only hope to be. That is the best thing a father can hope for in life."

The two walked on in silence for a bit longer. The path curved down and to the right, and soon they would be back at the house.

"He knows I offered you the water of life," Yosho said. "He asked if you had accepted it. He seemed eager to know."

Noboyuki smiled. "Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me, but… I'm not meant for what you all are. You're going to go off, do your thing, grow change, be… amazing. I'm happy just being here, living this life and being me."

Yosho slowed his pace. "May I… ask you something?"

Noboyuki looked to the man he called father and said, "Sure. Ask away."

Yosho paused, not sure of how to ask. "You never remarried. In all the time since… since it happened, you never remarried. I always respected your love and devotion to Achika, but… Noboyuki, as a man who has lived through what you went through, I know it can be lonely. That life… can be easier, with a companion."

Noboyuki continued to walk. In the distance, a mild explosion could be heard. Neither men gave it much consideration.

"I think I know where you're going with this. First off, if I ever find someone else, then I'll deal with it when it happens. I'm not against the idea, but… right now, I'm happy, dad. I spent so many years being unhappy, thinking about how I was robbed, cheated. Now, I look at my home, my family and I can say with all my heart that I want for nothing."

Yosho nodded as Noboyuki continued. "Also, I know, dad. If she makes you happy, then just tell her. Smart as she is, I doubt she fully realizes how you feel."

Yosho's eyes widened as he glanced to his son. He noted that Noboyuki was sporting a knowing smile.

"She and I… are comfortable with one another. When you live as long as we have, comfort is…"

"Comforting?" Noboyuki asked.

Yosho glared.

The two men rounded a corner. The trees gave way to a large, grassy yard. A picnic was taking place, filled with loud, happy and loving people. Noboyuki caught himself counting the family members scattered about playing games, talking, laughing, eating, and occasionally tossing energy bolts at each other.

"If Tenchi asks you again, tell him… I'm happy," Noboyuki said. Yosho nodded as the two walked towards the large group and the many hands waving them onward.

* * *

A summer evening. A warm breeze. A gentle calm.

An old man sat at the porch of an old, beautiful, white house. Beside him was a young man in regal attire. In the young man's arms was a sleeping baby. Noboyuki, now old, now always choosing to wear his shoes for his walk, glanced at his granddaughter and smiled.

Tenchi looked to his dad and softly said, "She's asleep. Finally."

Noboyuki nodded and rocked in his favorite, worn chair.

The evening rolled on. Both men glanced out at the slightly overgrown yard and tried to count the fireflies. Tenchi noted the path to his grandfather's shack was overgrown.

"Do you ever go up there?" Tenchi nodded towards the path. Noboyuki glanced and shook his head.

"I know it's there. I don't need to see it every day. I usually just take a short walk to your mother's grave to say hello."

Tenchi smiled. "Have you introduced mom to…"

Noboyuki chuckled and nodded. "Call her what makes you comfortable. And yes, I did. She comes with me sometimes and they… talk. She asks Achika if she knows her former husband. I think… I think we both pretend that they're friends in heaven."

Tenchi smiled and glanced to his dad. "I wish you had taken the offer grandpa made. I wish…"

Noboyuki reached over and put his hand gently on Tenchi's shoulder. "I'm happy, son. I've lived a full life. And besides," he glanced towards the house with a small, warm smile, "it's not like I'm alone."

A call from inside the house caught both men's attention. Dinner was ready. The sounds of plates, silverware, chopsticks, chairs and arguing could be heard.

Noboyuki struggled to get up while Tenchi carefully stood, mindful not to wake his daughter.

"Achika will sleep through anything, won't she?" Noboyuki asked. Tenchi nodded.

"Don't let her fool you- at home, she's up all hours. I think it's the air here. It's thicker- it tires her out."

The two men stood and looked at each other. From inside, the sounds of family could be heard.

"Thank you for coming, son." Noboyuki looked Tenchi in the eye. His face was set, calm and peaceful. Tenchi looked to Noboyuki and nodded.

"Of course. You're my dad. Why wouldn't I come visit?"

Tenchi headed inside with his sleeping bundle. Noboyuki stayed out a little while longer and stared at the dark, dirt path leading out into the woods.

Tomorrow, he thought, he would take a walk without shoes.

* * *

The characters, products and entities referenced in this story are not mine. No profit was made from this piece.

It felt good to say hello to an old friend one more time.

**I wrote a full-length novel**! It's now on ! It's called **Gailsone: Big In Japan by Casey Glanders**

Go read. This is where all my writing energies go now.

Write me on gmail at cjglanders.


End file.
